<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fourth Wheel by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539745">Fourth Wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dteam, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dangst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, Polyamory, Third Wheels, asap, bad is a fourth wheel (third wheel but four), bad is sad, bad needs a hug, badboyhalo angst, polyamorous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad enough for him when Dream and George get together, but when you throw Sapnap in the mix, things start getting messy. Real quick.</p><p>TW: Panic attacks, third-wheeling (fourth-wheeling but ok)<br/> </p><p>!WHILE THIS STORY HAS SHIPPING, IT'S NOT VERY ROMANTIC. I JUST THOUGHT IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Badboyhalo, Sapnap/GeorgeNotFound, georgenotfound/badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fourth Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On April 1, George confessed to Dream. I thought that was as bad as it was going to get. But, no.</p><p>Exactly 1 year later, Sapnap got with both of them. That night, I called A6d crying.</p><p>A6d is the only one who knows about my little predicament.</p><p>See, I didn't just love Dream, I loved him 𝘢𝘯𝘥 his two boyfriends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A6d, will I be alone forever?" I sobbed into my phone. The screen was wet, but I didn't care.</p><p>"Of course not! I'm sure they love you!" The phone cut his voice, making him sound a bit like a robot.</p><p>"How do y-you know?"</p><p>"Don't you see the way they look at you? They're practically bursting at the seams!"</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>, o-okay..." I said sarcastically.</p><p>A6d sighed.</p><p>"I wish you weren't so negative about this. If you'd lighten up, you'd see all the stares and obvious flirts." I shook my head, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see me.</p><p>"It's not that s-simple."</p><hr/><p>My phone dinged. Twitter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream2 Posted 30 Seconds Ago:</p><p>Going out to dinner with the boys! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>View Attachment?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I felt my frail heart break more than before. If only I could be with them...</p><p>Little kisses, cuddling on cold nights, dates, cute nicknames, s' mores, Valentine's Day...</p><p>I hadn't realized before, but I was crying. So, I called A6d. While I feel super bad about always pestering him with my problems, he's the only one who understands.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Um, I-I, uh,</em>" I sputtered.</p><p>"Alright, Bad. I'm going to need you to breathe for me. Can you do that?" I only sobbed in response. "Okay, can you hold your breath for 3 seconds?"</p><p>"<em>U-Uh,</em>" I inhaled.</p><p>"One, two, three." I exhaled. "Good job. Can you do 5?"</p><p>"M-M-May-Maybe?"</p><p>"One, two, three,"</p><p>
  <em>I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe.</em>
</p><p>"Four, five." I exhaled quickly, followed by a sharp inhale.</p><p>Of course, he heard. He always hears.</p><p>"Bad, I need you to slow down."</p><p>"I c-can-can't, I-"</p><p>"Shush, Bad. It's okay," My head was drowning him out. It's foggy. I can't hear him! I can't see!</p><p>"I-I'm dying! I'm g-go-ing to d-ie!" I gasped for air. It felt like there was too much and not enough oxygen in my lungs at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"Ugh, why do you have to look so handsome?" Dream asked rather loudly.</p><p>"Quiet down. People are staring," I mumbled.</p><p>"Oh, lighten up, Honey. We're on a date! Why should we care about other people right now?" Sapnap smiled. I felt my face heat up. Dream giggled.</p><p>"Ah! You're so cute! What did I ever do to deserve you?"</p><hr/><p>🐼 Sapnap 🤍 , Dream💚,  😎 George💙, Group Chat</p><p> </p><p>💚 : hey bad 😃</p><p>💚 : we're gona record a new manhint vid tomorow</p><p>🐼 : youre gonna lose for the tenh time lol</p><p>💚 : i havnt lost 10 times??? liar</p><p>😎 : yeha u have hahaha</p><hr/><p>"Dream!" George screeched as he was knocked back into a giant lava lake. Sapnap threw an ender pearl, hoping to teleport directly behind Dream, but ended up going right off the edge. "Sapnap! Why did you do that?"</p><p>"I was trying to help!"</p><p>"Oh, Bad! Come out to play!" Dream shouted, making his mic peak.</p><hr/><p>🐼 Sapnap 🤍 , Dream💚,  😎 George💙, Group Chat</p><p> </p><p>🐼 : bad meet us at Starbucks its important</p><hr/><p>I pushed through the front doors, only to be met with the pungent smell of coffee and sweeteners. Dream and George came in behind me.</p><p>"I'll have the Carbonated Melon Milk you have in the back."</p><p>"H-How did you know about that? That's not even for sale!"</p><p>"I can tell,"</p><p>"Well, we're not selling it."</p><p>"I'll have a cake pop, then."</p><hr/><p>"Seriously? A cake pop?" George questioned.</p><p>"They kinda slap, though," Sapnap said, taking a bite of the chocolate cake pop.</p><p>The mood of the table switched quickly, changed to a serious one.</p><p>"Are we actually gonna tell Bad? Will he think it's weird?" I asked.</p><p>"Love, I'm sure he won't mind." George treasured me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>Just then, the bell rang, signifying someone had come in. It was Bad.</p><hr/><p>I sat down at the table right next to Sapnap.</p><p>"Um, Bad..." Dream started.</p><p>"We like you!" George blurted out quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>